Long Lost Love: Sequel to Forced Kisses
by KT-Beth
Summary: This is a sequel. Please read the first it is really good I am proud of it. This is good to, wait for more!
1. Awakening

A/N I know this is corny but I was asked to write a sequel and since I am the writer I wrote it my way. So here it is!  
  
Long Lost Love: Sequel to Forced Kisses  
  
After Hermione had left Ron she went to Sirius, even after Harry's accident she went to him. He put her up for a while and every day she visited Harry. She knew no matter what happened she would visit him. Later she bought herself a house and made sure that Ron would come nowhere near. One day she was Harry's bedside and something that even the facts of science could not explain happened. She was sitting there reading to Harry from his favorite Quidditch book about the Chudley Cannons. " And there are how many bludgers?" she paused, just for the sake of remembering harry's voice. " 2," someone mumbled. Hermione looked over the top of the book and there was Harry, sitting up in his bed and staring at her. " Hermione?" he cried. She said nothing, just stared at him. " I am dreaming," she thought. But then he reached out and touched her arm sending electricity through her body. " Harry?" she asked faintly. " What happened?" he asked. " Harry?" she repeated. " Harry!" she said louder. She threw the book aside and pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. " What happened? How is this possible?" she cried hugging him closer. " All I remember is there was a dark tunnel, I walked and walked and I could not get out of it but all f the sudden I saw someone at the end and I was here, with you," he said the last part quietly. " Hermione," he said suddenly," where is Ron?" Hermione bent her head and acted as if she did not want to answer. " Hermione, you can tell me," Harry said, " I want you to trust me." " I do trust you Harry, I just I don't think you would want to know." " What happened?" he asked quietly. " After you had the Dementor's kiss preformed on you I married Ron because, because, because I missed you so much. But, I left him because I loved someone else. It wasn't fair to either of us," she explained. " Who?" Harry said suddenly. " What?" she asked. " Whom else did you love?" he asked. " Harry, it" she paused, " it was you. It was always you." Harry smiled. " Well, at least the feelings are returned," she said slyly. She looked at him. " But, I'm so-" " Perfect in every way?" he finished. Hermione looked at him and for the first time in a long time, she smiled.  
  
A/N To my reviewers. THANKS! I know in the last one Ron was out of character but I tried to make a point flames are welcome, how else can we improve ourselves? Please R/R my other stories and review this one! Read on! 


	2. Christmas Joys

Long Lost Love: Sequel to Forced Kisses  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Harry was one of the biggest names in the Wizarding world. He was the first person in the world to ever survive the Dementor's kiss and no one could figure it out. Today he was going home. He was going to stay Hermione's for a little while. They were packing up his room. Harry was sitting on the bed putting on his shoes and Hermione was packing his clothes. " Hermione, I am sorry about you and Ron, how it didn't work out." Hermione came over and sat by him. He grabbed her hand. " We married for all of the wrong reasons," she said. Harry out his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She looked at him for a moment. Their lips brushed and she blushed. " Harry, you know that you are a miracle and no one knows how you do it, it's like you have more than one life." Harry smiled, " Well, when your life is like mine, it's worth living." Hermione looked down. " Don't look down I want to see your face," Harry said. They kissed again and finished in the room. On their way out there were lots of photographers and reporters.  
  
" Here we are," Hermione said opening the door to her humble apartment. Harry looked around. " It's wonderful where's my room?" Hermione showed him a room across from hers. There was a bathroom at the end of the hall. THE NIGHT AT DINNER " Hermione?" Harry said putting down the Dailey Prophet. " Hm?" she asked. " There is an article here and it's about us. Ron was reviewed" he said slowly. Hermione was stunned. " Can I see it?" she asked. Harry handed her the paper and she read aloud. " Sure, I guess Harry was a good person but an awful friend. My former wife, Hermione Granger, used to be our best friends. Well, Harry knew I loved Hermione and while we going out she seduced him. There were together until Harry's accident. She married me because he was gone. I realized she loved him and I left her." Hermione stopped. Harry was staring at her. " I left him because I loved you," she said softly. "I know, he lied and, I am sorry Hermione." " It's nothing," she smiled." Besides, he is only mad because I don't love him." " Yes, apparently you talk in your sleep. You keep talking about some black- haired, green-eyed, major babe," Harry said smiling. " Who ever could this be?" he asked. " Oh, I dunno, could be anyone. I mean do I know anyone like that?" she said sarcastically. 2 WEEKS LATER  
  
" Stop Harry!" Harry and Hermione were rolling in the snow. They had rented a lodge for Christmas and they were playing in the snow on Christmas Eve. Harry was holding Hermione down and throwing snow down her shirt. " But why?" he teased. She rolled over and he was facing her. " Let's roll down the hill," she suggested. " All right." He pulled her up and they raced up the hill. Harry was winning until Hermione threw snow at him and tripped sending her ahead. They were rolling toward the lake and ended up bumping into each other. They were laughing very hard. " I think this is the second best day of my life," Hermione said sitting with Harry at the bank of the frozen lake. They were wrapped together in a big blanket. Harry pulled her closer and kissed her nose. :" What was the first?" he asked. " When you woke up," she said looking into his eyes. Harry smiled and pulled her to a close hug they laid down and kissed in the snow. CHRISTMAS MORNING Harry and Hermione were downstairs sitting by the fire. They had stayed up all night talking. Suddenly Hermione looked up. " Harry, it's Christmas." " So it is," Harry said kissing her passionately, almost forcefully. " What was that for?" Hermione asked. " Luck," he said simply. " Let's exchange presents," he said when he saw Hermione's face. " All right," she went upstairs and brought down a gift-wrapped item. " Me first," she said thrusting her present at Harry. Harry ripped off the paper and saw a photo album. He opened it and saw pictures, tons upon tons, of just him and Hermione. They started from their 5th year and up. The last one was from 3 days ago when they had posed in front of the lodge. An old witch had taken the picture. " Thank you," Harry said and he kissed Hermione. " Now me," Harry said and he took a huge breath. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! CLIFFEHANGER.BELIEVE ME YOU WANT TO KEEP READING. READ MY OTHERS PLZ! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	3. The Question

Long Lost Love: Sequel to Forced Kisses  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, Ms. Rowling does. Chapter 3  
  
A/N He He He, life is good! R/R!!!!  
  
Harry opened the small black box and revealed a gorgeous diamond ring. Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears. " Hermione," he started, and he voice cracked, a single tears falling," will you marry me?" Hermione held her cupped hands to her chest and he nodded. " Yes," she said very quietly. She held out her hand with a smile on her face. Harry slipped the diamond ring on her finger. She hugged him and then kissed him, so sweetly. She was crying very hard now. " I love you Harry," she said. " I love you too Hermione." Harry and Hermione stayed wrapped in that hug for a long time, never wanting to let go. But they did and looked at each other. " When do you want to have the Wedding?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her and wiped away one of her tears. " January," he answered. " Next month?" she asked a little surprised. " I want to marry you as soon as possible," he said smiling. She looked at him and wondered why he picked her. He could've had any girl in the world, any one. And he picked.her. She was bossy and impatient. She didn't think of herself as beautiful, but Harry did. He did not think there was anybody prettier than her.  
  
  
  
A/N I LIKED IT, DID YOU? R/R. Next chapter. the Wedding and guess what happens after that? Just guess! A Sequel I am going to call it: " Unwavering Love" It is after Harry and Hermione get married. They will have kids!!!!! Don't worry! And check out my newest story, I like it a lot it is called: A Distraction from Love. H/h enjoy! 


	4. A Little Something

I Hope you liked the fic read my others, I only sail on h/h ships. I want to thank all who reviewed. And read the sequel, Long Lost Love. And that sequel, Unwavering Love. Thanx!!!! 


End file.
